


Благотворительность

by Taracsacum



Series: Hopelessly in Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I sure don't - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Starker, Who knows what to tag
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони Старк, успешный бизнесмен, плейбой и так далее, безнадёжно влюблён в Питера Паркера. На благотворительном вечере, куда Питера пригласил Тони, парень сталкивается со старым другом своего наставника. Что же произойдет, когда об этом узнает Старк?





	Благотворительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190922) by [niintendojpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg). 

— Благотворительный вечер? Я совсем забыл, — вздыхает Питер, отрываясь от домашней работы, заданной в колледже. Он знал, что Старк его пригласит, но всё равно это казалось ему чем-то нереальным. Всеми фибрами души он надеялся, что это будет что-то вроде свидания, но также знал, что этому не бывать. Такая важная персона как Тони Старк приглашает его на публичное мероприятие, то есть свидание? Навряд ли.

— Ну, ты один из Мстителей. И это никак не помешает твоей учёбе, так что ты сможешь прийти. Ты идёшь, возражения не принимаются, — отвечает Старк, ухмыляясь парню. Они сидят за столом друг напротив друга, занятые своими делами. Правда, говорят они больше, чем работают, но обоих это устраивает. Питер кивает, напевая мелодию, услышанную сегодня. Тони хихикает, а потом и вовсе разражается смехом, когда Паркер начинает петь — не слишком хорошо — и жестикулировать руками. Закончив, парень слегка кланяется, и Тони коротко аплодирует. — Ты просто нечто, Питер Паркер.

Питер чувствует, как к его щекам приливает кровь. Он смущённо кашляет и опускает голову, широко улыбаясь. Они общаются какое-то время, изредка отвлекаясь на свою работу, и перемещаются на диван смотреть ужастик про свихнувшуюся куклу, которую, к слову, Тони очень боялся. Конечно, Питеру не стоит об этом знать. Когда Паркер боязливо закрывает глаза ладонями, Старку стоит больших усилий не сделать того же. И он, напротив, начинает поддразнивать парня:

— Поверить не могу: невероятный Человек-паук боится маленькой куколки.

Питер, сидящий по-турецки, оборачивается к Тони:

— Во-первых, это не маленькая куколка. Это одержимая страшная кукла. Во-вторых, ты таки признал, что я невероятный. — Тони не может сдержать смех на это заявление, конечно, Питер бы не оставил это без внимания.

Он притягивает Паркера ближе и кладёт его ноги себе на колени. Питер откидывает голову мужчине на плечо и возвращается к просмотру фильма. Они часто так делают, когда в Особняке Мстителей нет никого, кроме них. Ничего серьёзного в этом нет, так просто по-дружески удобно смотреть что-либо на экране — оправдываются они про себя. Старк обнимает одной рукой стройное тело Питера, они сидят в таком положении какое-то время. Тони не обращает внимания на ускорившее ход сердце и пылающее лицо. Он игнорирует то, что каждый раз, когда Питер хоть чуточку шевелится, он переключается с происходящего в фильме на Паркера. Он пытается не зацикливаться на Питере, но вновь терпит фиаско, стоит ему услышать тихое посапывание. Он опять смотрит на парня и замечает, что тот задремал прямо у него на плече. Улыбаясь, он мягко поглаживает Питера по щеке. Тот улыбается и льнёт к руке, но не просыпается. Тони берёт его на руки и несёт в спальню, где укладывает парня на кровать и укрывает одеялом. На автомате он целует Паркера в лоб и желает спокойной ночи.

***

Питер садится в постели и потирает глаза, другой рукой нашаривая на прикроватном столике будильник. Увидев время, он чертыхается. Ему нужно купить костюм к сегодняшнему благотворительному вечеру, найти себе «пару» и как-то добраться до отеля. Быстро приняв душ и одевшись, он выходит за дверь. Перед входом в комнату его поджидает большая подарочная коробка, перевязанная красно-синей лентой. Питер берёт её в руки и врывается обратно в спальню, оценивая упаковку, прежде чем раскрыть её, словно ребёнок в рождественское утро. Внутри оказывается костюм и небольшая записка:

«Питер, надень это сегодня на праздник. Я обо всём позаботился, с тебя — выглядеть красиво. Тони».

Питер улыбается, прижимая записку к груди. Отложив листок в сторону, он достаёт глубокого синего цвета костюм — он прекрасен. Паркер даже и представлять не хочет, сколько тот стоит. В нетерпении он переодевается. Костюм и белая рубашка с тонким чёрным галстуком сидят на нём как влитые. Парень на секунду задумывается, как Тони угадал с размером, но потом вспоминает, что Старк сам же снимал с него мерки, когда мастерил для Питера костюм Человека-паука, естественно, он знает его размер. Он неожиданно радуется предстоящему событию. Не только потому, что это благотворительное мероприятие, что, конечно, хорошо, но и потому, что сможет показаться Тони во всей своей красе. Может, это и гиблое дело, но Питер надеется, что однажды Старк ответит на его чувства взаимностью.

***

Благотворительный вечер был в самом разгаре, гости прибыли быстро и заполонили отель. Тони Старк лично приветствовал всех, улыбаясь и держа стакан с виски. Когда прибыл Питер (на очень дорогом и сияющем автомобиле), Тони уже приготовился представить его как нового члена Мстителей. Паркер поприветствовал рукопожатием стольких людей и постарался запомнить столько имён, что от всего этого у него мигом закружилась голова. Как только парень закончил со всеми здороваться, Тони указал ему на бар, сказав, что он может пойти и взять себе напиток. Паркер, поблагодарив мужчину, едва ли не бегом направился к барной стойке.

Он заказал водку с апельсиновым соком — большего он позволить себе не мог. Пока он потягивал напиток, к бару медленно подошёл мужчина и остановился рядом с Питером.

— Привет, думаю, мы ещё не встречались. Я Марк Джонсон. Весьма обычное имя для не самого обычного парня. — Марк протянул Питеру руку.

Питер улыбнулся, услышав последнюю фразу, и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Я Питер Паркер. Я уже слышал о тебе, ты работал вместе с мистером Старком над одним проектом несколько лет назад, верно?

— Да, точно. Я тоже тебя знаю, Человек-паук, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — И что же такой милаш делает в таком месте?

Питер рассмеялся от этого избитого подката, подумав, что Марк просто так пошутил.

Они немного общаются, Паркер расспрашивает о проекте, над которым его новый знакомый работал со Старком, потому что хочет как можно больше узнать о прошлом Тони. В какой-то момент Марк заказывает дорогущее шампанское на двоих. Он постоянно подливает напиток в бокал Питера и не успевает заметить, впрочем, как и парень, как бутылка пустеет, а Питер уже еле стоит на ногах.

— Я хочу танцевать… — смеётся Паркер, уже направляясь к танцполу. Музыку включили недавно, и пробраться к площадке не составило труда. Марк присоединяется к Питеру. Тот ни о чём не думает, пока мужчина не притягивает его к себе за бёдра.

— Не будем ходить вокруг да около, уверен, ты можешь творить настоящие чудеса своим телом и сексуальным ротиком. Покажешь?

Питер опешил. Он не думал, что произведёт противоположное впечатление, расспрашивая о Тони всю ночь. Разве это не подсказало Марку, что парень вовсе не заинтересован в нём? Голова шла кругом, Паркер чувствовал дыхание мужчины на шее. Его взгляд метался по помещению в отчаянном поиске Тони. Парень нашёл его, и то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось. Старк разговаривал с какой-то симпатичной женщиной, и они стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Она над чем-то смеялась, а Тони заказывал ей напиток. Питер сглотнул, пытаясь подавить вставший в горле комок. Его глаза наполнились слезами, но он быстро их сморгнул и посмотрел на своего спутника. Он, конечно, не Тони, но если только он и может заинтересоваться им, то пусть будет так. Заглянув в глаза Марку, он прошептал ему, склонившись к уху:

— Не против поехать ко мне?

Мужчина облизнулся и повёл Питера к выходу. Они покинули отель и сели в машину Марка. Посадив Паркера на колени, Марк сжал ладонями ягодицы парня и скользнул языком ему в рот. Питер пытался представить, что это Тони, в надежде, что если он правда сильно этого захочет, то перед ним окажется Старк. Он ухмыльнулся и углубил поцелуй.

Следующее, что они запомнили, — это как они оказались уже в комнате Паркера. Марк уже снял рубашку, а Питер стоял в одних боксерах. Мужчина очертил взглядом контуры мышц парня и поцеловал его в шею. До Паркера неожиданно дошло, что как бы он ни старался представить на месте Марка Тони, тот никогда не оказался бы перед ним. У Тони был другой запах. У Тони были другие прикосновения. У Тони был другой голос. И единственный мужчина, которого Питер хотел видеть перед собой прямо сейчас, явно не разделял с ним его желание. Питер попытался подавить в себе невесёлые эмоции и просто развлечься. Ведь так поступают парни в его возрасте? Они просто трахаются с людьми, до которых им нет никакого дела. Так почему же он не может поступить так же?

***

— Материал и правда доставят к пятому числу? Обещаешь? — спросил Тони, женщина рассмеялась и кивнула. — Ну, тогда это необходимо отметить! Заказывай, что хочешь, я угощаю.

Оплатив напиток женщины, Старк отправился на поиски Питера. Ему не терпелось поделиться с ним хорошими новостями. Не найдя парня, он начал расспрашивать о нём гостей. Может, он в уборной? После недолгих поисков Тони пришёл к выводу, что Питер уехал из отеля в особняк. Это его обеспокоило: обычно Питер докладывал ему о своих намерениях.

Он вызвал автомобиль и даже не понял, как так быстро оказался у двери в спальню Питера. Он легко постучался, спрашивая, в комнате ли Паркер. Ответа не последовало. Он постучал чуть сильнее. Тишина. Старк уже хотел уйти, как вдруг услышал за дверью шорохи.

— Питер, я захожу. Надеюсь, с тобой всё в порядке! — крикнул Тони, доставая запасной ключ. Когда Питер предложил Тони сделать дубликат ключа, мужчина был поражён. Ему никто ещё такого не предлагал. Но это действительно было на руку: если Питер был ранен или грустил, Старк всегда мог ему помочь.

Он распахнул дверь и застыл на пороге. Тони не мог поверить своим глазам. Перед ним в одних трусах стоял Питер и пытался прикрыться простынёй. Рядом был его старый друг, Марк, который застёгивал свою рубашку. Ярость захлестнула Старка с головой, перед глазами заплясали красные пятна. Он бросился к Марку и ударил его по лицу.

— Объясни, что здесь происходит и почему ты стоишь полуголый в комнате Питера? — прорычал Тони. Марк засмеялся и вскинул бровь. Питер просто молча наблюдал за всем этим, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

— Тони, думаю, ты и сам догадываешься о происходящем. Давай серьёзно отнесёмся к этому. Я уйду, а вы двое поговорите, — ответил Марк глядя Старку в глаза. Тони схватил его за ворот рубахи и поволок к двери. Мужчина вцепился в него в ответ и начал что-то нашёптывать ему на ухо. Что-то, что Тони не понравилось.

— Отпусти его! — закричал Питер, вставая между ними. — Марк, уходи. Пожалуйста, просто уйди.

Марк кивнул и вышел из комнаты, напоследок послав Питеру воздушный поцелуй. Тони едва сдержал себя от того, чтобы снова не врезать ему, и обернулся к Паркеру. Ярость отступила, на смену ей пришла печаль — что-то среднее между ревностью и болью. Ему очень нравился Питер, и в тот момент мужчина чувствовал себя глупо, считая, что этот привлекательный парень действительно им заинтересуется. Он искал ответ в глазах Питера, не веря в то, что, вероятно, было очевидным. На глаза Питера навернулись слёзы, нижняя губа задрожала.

— Поверь, всё не так, как выглядит со стороны. В смысле, да, он флиртовал со мной, а мне это понравилось. Тогда я посмотрел на тебя, а ты флиртовал с той женщиной, я подумал, что тебе на меня всё равно, и начал флиртовать в ответ. Мы немного целовались, но, клянусь, ничего не было. Я просто не смог, мы пришли сюда и уже были готовы, но я просто… — Питер разрыдался, Тони кинулся к нему, чтобы обнять. Он успокоился, узнав, что между парнем и Марком ничего не было. Он знал: Питер достоин лучшего. Постепенно до него начал доходить смысл слов Паркера.

— Подожди, Питер, — начал он, отстраняясь и заглядывая Питеру в лицо, — почему тебя так задело то, что я с кем-то флиртую, хотя всё было не так?

— Потому что я… Ладно, пообещай, что не поменяешь ко мне отношение и не перестанешь со мной разговаривать, — достаточно громко сказал Питер. Тони кивнул, он никогда не перестанет общаться с парнем. Паркер глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел прямо в карие глаза Старка. — Ты мне нравишься. Я уже давно тебя люблю. Я знаю, что у меня нет никакого шанса, поверь, я знаю, но ничего не могу поделать.

Тони опешил. Конечно, Питер ему тоже нравился, и он думал, что это очевидно. Все эти короткие прикосновения и разговоры допоздна. Они проводили всё время вместе. Но он и подумать не мог, что Питер Паркер, молодой симпатичный гений, полюбит его в ответ. Внутри вдруг стало так легко, и Старк не смог сдержать улыбки. Он нежно коснулся щеки Питера, поглаживая её большим пальцем.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Пит, — выдохнул Тони, заметив, как плечи парня расслабленно опустились. Никто из них не мог в это поверить. Питер, окрылённый сотней эмоций, подался вперёд, целуя Тони. Губы Питера мягкие и чуть обветренные. Губы Тони же — полная противоположность. Они не думали ни о чём, кроме друг друга. Тони положил ладони на щёки Паркера, притягивая ближе. Парень глухо выдохнул и вновь прильнул к губам мужчины. Они так и стояли, пока не отстранились, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха. Тони улыбнулся и спросил то, что давно уже хотел спросить:

— Питер Паркер, ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Конечно, — ответил Питер, снова целуя Старка.


End file.
